Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to computing systems management, and more specifically, this disclosure relates to analyzing power requirements given a computing load.
Description of Related Art
Centralized computing systems (e.g., data centers, military command-and-control systems, etc.) have various operating concerns, including how much electric power it takes to power the system, and how much heat the various system components generate. Because servers may fail if they become too hot, the heat generated by these computing systems may be actively cooled, which in turn may require electric power. Often these systems are designed with a significant buffer in their listed specifications, which means that they are normally operated in an under-utilized and inefficient fashion.